


Rough and Gentle

by HK44



Series: Prompts: 2018 Edition [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Shiro likes to consider himself a pretty adventurous guy. One calm evening, Hunk decides to test that claim.(For HunkShipWeek 2018)





	Rough and Gentle

Hunk Ship Week Day Four: HunkShiro

Rough/Gentle

 

The room was warm now, all the candles burning it hot around him, not to mention Hunk’s fingers sliding down his back. He was so naturally warm, almost like fire, and Shiro curled into it naturally, always cold even when it was raining hell and flames.

“How’s this?” Hunk asked.

Shiro shivered as his fingers dipped into the dent of his lower back. “It’s good,” he whispered.

Hunk smiled. Or at least Shiro thought he did. He couldn’t see anything behind the blindfold wrapped tight over his eyes, but he felt it in his gut, the soft upwards twist of Hunk’s lips shining down on him.

Hunk’s fingers walked right up his spine again. His fingertips barely brushed the skin of Shiro’s back. It was as maddening as it was ticklish. Shiro refrained from squirming as best he could but it was difficult.

Maybe that’s why Hunk slapped his ass.

Shiro jerked, a choked noise falling from his mouth. Soothingly, Hunk rubbed his hand over the stinging cheek.

“Don’t squirm,” he chided, his voice ragged but soft.

Heart spiking, Shiro bowed his head back down, not sure of what to say. This was unprecedented. They hadn’t even discussed anything remotely close to this. The blindfold was just for touching purposes, to see what if it was as intense as Lance moaned on and on about. He bit his tongue and twisted his head, hand reaching up.

Hunk caught his wrist and pulled it back sharply. “Shiro,” he said, voice teasing, “use your voice if you want something.”

Shiro swallowed. His voice? He didn’t even know what to ask. And the hit- it didn’t hurt. So he shook his head and fell back down. His hair, grown out long since he couldn’t be bothered to cut it, fluttered over his neck. Hunk released his wrist, rubbing his hands over the skin soothingly before going back to palming up Shiro’s back.

Biting his lip, Shiro considered his options.

Hunk was, well, he was Hunk. The fact that he did that- fuck, it didn’t seem like an instinctual thing to do. It had to be something he  _ wanted _ . Hunk was sweet for all he was kind. And he tended to cower from authority, though that had been decreasing long before the two of them slipped their way into this awkwardness.

It was still odd. For the both of them. Hunk has a subordinate and Shiro was in charge. He tended to take charge in their relationship too, just a natural thing. He looked at Hunk and saw someone who needed direction. It was definitely not intentional.

So the fact that Hunk was deviating from the norm was, well,  _ weird _ .

Not that Shiro didn’t like it. In fact, he was well pleased when Hunk came to him about doing what Pidge and Allura did to Lance apparently and he was always trying to encourage Hunk to put more faith in his ability to lead, especially when he was the only one capable of doing so. So far Hunk really only took when he was told to. Or in the kitchen.

This was definitely unexpected.

But not unwanted.

Not by a long shot.

Shiro bit his lip and lifted his head to rest his arm under. Hunk’s fingers tensed against his back then relaxed when Shiro didn’t touch the blindfold. 

Hunk’s fingers trailed down to Shiro’s clothed ass and behind tugging them down his thighs. For a second, Shiro wondered what Hunk would do if he resisted but tore that thought away and lift his hips.

He had better ideas to focus on.

Hunk squeezed Shiro’s ass before spreading both cheeks, breathing out soft, a quick exhale that had Shiro’s stomach flipflopping. If he kept his head out of the moment, he might’ve lost himself to the thought of Hunk’s cock, beautiful and thick, sliding into him nice and slow.

As it was he stayed focused, mind on the mission at hand. He lifted his hand, fingers teasing at the blindfold on him before flicking it up just enough that a burst of soft light fluttered against Shiro’s vision.

In an instant his hand was caught and the blindfold roughly pushed back down. Shiro shivered and pulled back on the grip.

A little fight.

That’s all he was looking for.

Hunk almost relented then didn’t at the last minute, his fingers tightening. Shiro shuddered at the pressure. His arm dropped immediately.

Disappointed, Shiro swallowed around the words that were coming to play, waiting for Hunk, who went back to playing his fingers against Shiro’s back, as though embarrassed or unsure, to say something. When time drifted by, words unspoken, he sighed.

“You won’t break me,” he said quietly.

Hunk’s fingers stopped their tapping. After a beat, he murmured, “I know” and went back to walking his hand up Shiro’s back, too soft, too gentle. A little miffed, Shiro dropped his jaw back to arm.

It wasn’t like Hunk’s build was unique but on this ship, his build was the only one that could really withstand the full force of Shiro’s. Even if he wasn’t interested in him, Keith was probably a second best to it all. But Keith was evasive. He fought well, knew Shiro’s moves, could easily escape but,  _ God _ , he wasn’t strong like that. All Shiro had to do was catch them, catch any of them, and it’d be over,

Well, maybe not Allura and Coran, shapeshifters and whatnot, but  _ Hunk. _

Hunk was different.

And Shiro liked a little fight in all the softness.

Suddenly, Hunk’s fingers tightened in his hair and pulled back. His lips drew close to Shiro’s ear, other hand pinning his arm, tensed and ready, down to the bed. His breath felt hot, ghosting the edge of Shiro’s ear.

“I know,” he repeated before nipping Shiro’s lobe.

Excitement drew up in Shiro’s core. Without thinking, he twisted to catch Hunk’s mouth, finding himself kissing air and the warmth of Hunk’s presence drawing back, far away from him. Laughter echoed low in the air.

Shiro scowled and tried to move, maybe grab him, but couldn’t.

His arm was stuck.

Subtly, all too subtle, Hunk had cuffed his wrist to the headboard when he was pinning him down. Shiro could pull his arm back, just a bit, but it yanked still when the chain must’ve reached its point.

Hunk’s hand fell back to his hair, pulling him back, mouth kissing down the side of Shiro’s throat. “Is there something you want?” he whispered back in Shiro’s ear.

His breath heated up around Shiro’s cheek. Shiro groaned at the airy touch of it all. How was Hunk being so gentle in this moment? So soft, so caring, when his grip was tight and his voice edged a danger Shiro didn’t even know he even  _ had _ .

“Touch me,” he breathed, voice still deep, still commanding, just something he couldn’t quite shake.

Hunk’s fingers traced over the line of Shiro’s throat, tapping solid on his Adam’s apple. “Touch me  _ what _ ?”

Shiro jerked at the tone. Defiance coated in his words but he bit them back before adding, voice petulant, “ _ Please _ .”

The laugh that bubbled from Hunk’s chest, deep and throaty, had Shiro’s body on edge. He let go of Shiro’s hair so fast, his head dropped roughly to the pillow beneath him. Shiro grunted, twisting his face at the last minute to catch on his cheek.

Hunk’s hands went back to kneading Shiro’s ass. “You look good,” he said and it shouldn’t have had Shiro shuddering but it did. The quiet praise, so simple but because it was  _ Hunk _ , it went right to the top of his head.

The warmth of Hunk’s hands had him shivering as they worked down over his thighs then back up to his back.

Then Hunk slapped him again.

He jerked, a protest dying on his lips and Hunk’s mouth, hot like fire, was kissing over his neck, on hand pinned against his back, the other dragging soothingly over the pained skin.

“Don’t move, unless I tell you to,” Hunk whispered, voice soft but carrying back that dangerous edge Shiro was finding himself dangerously attracted to.

“What if I ask?” Shiro shot back and Hunk hummed, thinking while his thumb dug into the dip of Shiro’s lower back.

“No,” Hunk decided after a beat. Then he hit Shiro again. “And that’s for mouthing off.”

Shiro swallowed and bowed his head again. His stomach twisted as Hunk suddenly, slipped onto the bed, kneeling between his legs. He waited until Hunk nudged his thighs before moving them, slow and slower because if he had to obedient, he was still going to do it on his terms. Hunk’s fingers tapped erratically over his skin.

He wondered if Hunk was going to hit him again, a little eager for it.

As much as he berated Keith for it, Shiro liked fighting. But not so much,  _ fighting _ as an activity to pass the time but just as an action of defiance. Fighting back was more accurate.

While Hunk worked him open on his fingers, slow and deliberate like always, Shiro tested the strength of the chain, making quiet jerks supplied but a slow, “ _ Oh _ ” and other soft noises. It was strong. Clearly Hunk thought this through. But weak enough that if Shiro reared back fast enough it would snap.

The thought of escape gutted an odd feeling through his stomach.

It felt too familiar for comfort and when he tensed at the thought, Galra ships and running for freedom, Hunk stopped what he was doing.

“Shiro?” he said, regular patience and worried voice back. “Do you want to stop?”

Shiro shook his head. “No,” he said. “Keeping going. Please.”

The please was an afterthought but Hunk squirmed between his legs so he was happy to add it. As Hunk slid his fingers back, bumping against his prostate, Shiro swung his arm back, testing the chain’s strength one more time.

Hunk swatted his thigh, near playful, no more Mr. Mean Guy, back to Mr. Nice.

A shame, Shiro thought. He was enjoying Hunk’s mean side.

As Hunk slipped his fingers out, Shiro swallowed thickly. Time this right, he thought, and again, the thought of Galra ships, fleeing for his life, pounded back but he held his breath and waited until the feeling passed.

Then he reared up quick, knocking Hunk back and pulled his arm back quick, snapping the chain.

“Shiro!” Hunk’s fingers ghosted his side, voice concerned. “What-”

Shiro shifted away from him, nearly sliding off the bed and onto his face. He caught himself at the last minute, aware he still had on the blindfold and not fully or  _ at all _ sure what he was going to do next.

Briefly he wondered what the team would do if they found out he very rarely actually thought about what he was going to do until he was knee deep in action and the plan formed out brilliantly before him.

He really wished that would happen now.

As it was, nothing came to mind and he stumbled back a bit. “Um- I’ve broken free and-”

“What are you doing?” Hunk pressed.

“I’m-” Shiro shifted awkwardly, the cool metal hitting his thigh. “I’m breaking free.”

This was a terrible plan.

What the hell was he saying?

This! This is why he ripped all his speeches from the motivational Youtube videos that Matt used to play at one a.m. in the morning for no damn reason.

“You’re-  _ what _ ?”

Shiro leaned back and breathed. “You’re not going to break me,” he said slowly, hoping that would jog something in Hunk’s mind because, no. He just couldn’t make the words, “I liked it when you were aggressive” come out of his mouth.

It just wasn’t happening.

Hunk made confused noises that suddenly blended into understanding ones. “I know,” he said, voice patience. And then, as though testing the waters, “But what if I want to?”

Shiro could suppress the shiver than slid down his spine from the words. And,  _ fuck _ , Hunk probably could. Shiro was all man-made force and build, had to work for it. Hunk had been playing with metal sheet and hammers since he was a kid.

The thought of Hunk, sweet gentle Hunk, pinning him down to ground and using it crashed through his head, thunderous and loud, and he swallowed thickly.

“Well. Try me then.”

Hunk laughed. “Oh, so  _ this _ is what you’re bad at.”

Shiro flushed. “Shut up.”

Hunk giggled a little louder, his fingertips brushing up, soft, against Shiro’s cheeks. “Let’s take this off,” he said. “Make it more even.”

Shiro blinked as light hit his eyes, soft from the candles and the low flooring bulbs. Hunk was smiling at him. He was still put off by their height, always used to bein the tallest person in the room, not the  _ other _ tall person in the room.

Hunk leaned in and kissed his lips, soft brush that had Shiro shuddering against it, keening towards it.

Then Hunk flipped him, arm against his back, and pinned him up to the wall. “Now,” he hissed, voice thin with heavy authority, “what did I say about  _ not moving _ ?”

Shiro groaned and pressed back at him. “Fuck,” he breathed.

Hunk laughed against his skin and kissed his cheek. “If you’re good,” he said, teasing, and the whiplash of his tone, dangerous to sweet, so quick, so fast, had Shiro’s head reeling.

He was too good at this, Shiro decided. His grip was steady, tight, but his voice soft and kind. It didn’t match up and Shiro didn’t know which way to feel about it.

With one hand, Hunk began spreading him open again. “Was going to do you on the bed like civilized people,” he murmured. His cock brushed against Shiro’s hole and Shiro sucked in a deep breath, trying to hold back a needy whine. “Or maybe I should just keep you here. Fuck you on the wall, hmm?”

Against the wall sounded interesting but not with his front up against it. The cool metal felt uncomfortable against his cock and he couldn’t fathom rubbing up against it for a long time. Not to mention, he figured this position was bound to get uncomfortable and difficult for the both of them.

Maybe his back to the wall? But then how would Hunk keep his arm back?

He bit his lip and realized Hunk was waiting for his answer. It was a prompt, a statement but a question cleverly concealed inside. Shiro’s blood was running through his veins. Thick arousal clogged up his head as Hunk dragged his fingers over him again.

“The bed,” he choked out and suddenly Hunk was shoving him back onto the bed.

He didn’t land flat, collapsed with his knees to the floor, arm still pinned against his back. Hunk’s weight pressed into him, keeping him still and Shiro struggled back against it, refusing to cave when Hunk wouldn’t budge. His cock, thick, pressed into Shiro’s ass, slow and calculated, like everything about Hunk.

Shiro groaned when he bottomed out, wiggling back against it. Hunk grabbed his hair, pulled his head up. His neck hissed at the pressure, the way each hair pulled at his skin.

“What did I say,” he growled into Shiro’s ear, “about  _ moving _ ?”

“Not to do it,” Shiro breathed.

Hunk kissed over the back of Shiro’s neck and released him. His head dropped soft to the bedding. “Good,” Hunk said. “Do it again and I won’t be asking.”

Ready to be rude, Shiro swallowed, trying to piece together words to say as Hunk slid out of him, just as slow as he did when he pushed in. When he’d come up with something, feeling like it was too late but wanting to say it nonetheless, Hunk  _ slammed _ back into him.

He choked, not expecting that.

It was definitely  _ not _ unwanted.

“You don’t think I can tell when you’re going to rude,” Hunk hissed, railing against him and Shiro whined, the angle poor for his own pleasure. He tried to push up, shift up to catch Hunk’s cock better but Hunk kept him down. “You’re so fucking  _ filthy _ , Shiro.”

Shiro moaned at the words. From anyone else, maybe cruel, maybe rude, but even with the rough lining in Hunk’s voice, it still felt kind, felt soft.

“Practically jumped when I asked you for this,” Hunk whispered. His lips traced over Shiro’s shoulder, his words burning into Shiro’s skin. “Looked like you wanted it so  _ bad _ . Baby-” And Shiro  _ whined _ at the pet name, the way Hunk said it making him feel hot and burning. “-you were so eager to lay yourself out for me.”

His hips pounded up against Shiro’s ass, the grip on his arm tight, nearly bruising. A sudden burst of pleasure spiked up Shiro’s spine and pooling hot in his stomach. Desperately he pushed back, trying to get come back, to repeat. His cock throbbed between his legs, trapped against the bed.

“ _ Hunk _ ,” he whined.

Hunk slowed down, laughing. “Something you want, baby?” His free hand fell from Shiro’s hip to his weeping cock and stroked it one, firmly. “You need me to take care of you?”

Shiro groaned, wishing he still an arm available to bite into, instead of the bed sheet that felt funny against his tongue.

Hunk was driving him  _ insane _ .

“ _ Please _ ,” he begged.

Hunk released him, hand back to his hair, keeping his head up so his moans had nowhere to fall but into the open air, and went back to pounding into him like it was nothing. Shiro was pissed but not sure what for. Hunk ignoring his dilemma, something Hunk had  _ never _ done before, or because he wanted so bad to see the look of focus on Hunk’s face, see how he looked when he ran ragged with power.

_ Fuck _ , it was probably the hottest thing in the known and unknown universes.

“You come on my cock,” Hunk whispered into his neck, “or you don’t come at all.”

And if that didn’t send Shiro’s heart beating rapid crazy, his mind going  _ utterly _ blank. Hunk’s words echoed inside his head, loud and repeating.

He tried to work himself back on Hunk but Hunk just pushed his weight farther into Shiro’s back, keeping him still. “Want your ass here,” Hunk murmured, voice run ragged and the tone was too sweet for how he was  _ breaking _ Shiro down. “You feel so good.”

Shiro whined, the noise needy, desperate and nothing like him but oh, for Hunk, he could manage it. Hunk would take such good care of him, he knew even now when his mind fluttered through the possibility that Hunk wouldn’t.

He would.

Of course he would.

He was Hunk and as much as he could apparently be forceful, aggressive, flipping Shiro around and keeping him pinned like it was  _ easy _ , he was still soft and sweet. Evident in his tone, way his fingers flexed as they held him tight, trying not to bruise, not too hurt too much.

And it was aggravating and amazing all in one. Combative yet kind.

Shiro wouldn’t have believed it on anyone else.

It was why he just let himself go, relaxed into Hunk’s pressure and  _ stopped thinking _ . Focused solely on the pleasure he felt, on Hunk’s cock working back and forth into him, his breaths heavy in Shiro’s ear, all the burning heat of his skin leaning against Shiro’s back and thighs. 

His legs were pushed further apart, his chest shoved roughly deeper into the bend over the bed as Hunk manhandled him up a little more. The new angle was perfect. Hunk could just piston in and out and Shiro could do nothing but lay there and take it over and over again.

The pit of his stomach burned hot and heavy. There was something arousing at the thought of Hunk using him, maybe because Hunk was so sweet, the behaviour unlike him, or maybe because after years of being the leader in pretty much every scenario, it was nice to have one where someone else was running the show.

The amount of stress that fell on his shoulders from day-to-day, practically hour-to-hour, it could be overwhelming. It's why he sought Hunk out in the first place, wanting to be held, reminded he was still human. Hunk's soft voice easing him down and showering him with love, murmuring low, “Let me take care you.”

And Hunk could and he did and Shiro loved him for it. Even now, when it felt rough and fast, he felt cared for, desired.

Between his legs, his cock ached but there wasn’t much he could do about that. Could barely move with Hunk keeping him still and obedient much less try to rub up against the lining of the bed, an unpleasant thought but a desperate one that filled his mind, thick and heavy.

He wanted to get off so bad but he could barely move, couldn't do it himself and Hunk’s hands were preoccupied. But the way he moved, bulleting inside Shiro, all pressure and  _ deeply  _ filling, had Shiro considering that despite efforts in the past, he might actually come from this alone. Hunk’s threat echoed around his head, the weight of him pressing deep into Shiro’s body, keeping him still.

His arm was going to bruise.

The thought had his stomach plummeting, eyes fluttering back as he came. With nothing to guide him, he pretty much leaked to the ground rather than shoot anywhere.

Hunk groaned his name, his voice guttural and pulled on his hair, stopping his thrusts to settle heavy and deep as he came inside him.

As Hunk let go of him, Shiro twisted his head, breathing hard into the sheets. Hunk slipped out and he felt annoyingly empty, knowing the feeling would pass but still not enjoying it either way. He tried to roll over and, yeah, oh, there it was. His arm burned, aching, not an evident bruise but a forming one.

Hunk was grabbing a cloth from the table. He helped Shiro up fully onto the bed and cleaned him off, face almost sheepish and his motions shy. When he was done, a fresh pair of boxers over Shiro and the cloth folded up and set aside, he settled nervously on the edge of the bed and fidgeted with his fingertips, half turned to Shiro but timidly not looking at him.

Shiro could barely believe he’d just been screwing his brains out like a man possessed mere seconds ago.

“So,” he started, still breathing hard but smiling around each heavy exhale, “that was-”

Hunk’s face twisted embarrassed. “Yeah, I know. Sorry. I got a little carried away.”

“Don’t be,” Shiro said, sitting up. His back ached, just a tad, but he powered through it and grabbed Hunk’s wrist. “I liked it. Wasn’t what I was expecting.”

Hunk paused. “But you went with it anyway?”

“Apparently I very much enjoy being used like that,” Shiro laughed, pulling a band off Hunk’s wrist and tying back his hair. “It was really good.”

Fiddling with his fingers around Shiro’s ankle, Hunk smiled soft and, shy, like he hadn’t just been showing Shiro the best time of his life, asked, “So you wanna do it again?”

“Definitely,” Shiro breathed.

Hunk grinned a little wider, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He leaned over, so sweet and gentle, and kissed Shiro’s cheek. “You should rest up,” he murmured into Shiro’s skin, firmly easing him back down.

Shiro threw his arm behind his head, watching as Hunk blew out all the candles and shimmied into a pair of ratty old shorts he’d fashioned out of old pillow cases. The lights all out, he slipped into place beside Shiro and cuddled up into him, always the littlest spoon, and Shiro kissed the top of Hunk’s head. All the little worries that lingered long in his head quelled fast with Hunk’s presence, gentle or rough. Content and settled for once since this space adventure began, Shiro fell fast asleep, Hunk at his side, holding him steady.

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth day! I've never actually written from Shiro's POV before so this was interesting change. How'd I do? :D
> 
> I also just want to note that while I don't hate on "shaladin" pairings, I don't generally ship it! I just want to have a different pairing each day and Shiro/Hunk worked perfectly here. This isn't a "i'm better than you" statement because that's a fucking lie, look at my DC fics, I am a human trash can, but like just as a warning that if you go looking for more content from me, you're likely not going to find it! 
> 
> That being said, I did really enjoy writing this! And I do understand the appeal of two big boys boning it out because oh ho they're so big and evenly matched and it's very attractive in my head.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://happyk44.tumblr.com) || [Other Links](https://linktr.ee/hk44_art)


End file.
